Pokémon Emerald Version
Pokémon Emerald Version is the fifth game played by Jon and Arin on ''Game Grumps''. Game information Pokémon Emerald (ポケットモンスター エメラルド Poketto Monsutā Emerarudo, lit "Pocket Monsters: Emerald"), featuring Rayquaza on the box art, is the twelfth game in the Pokémon video game series in Japan, and the eleventh in North America and Europe. The game, an updated version of Ruby and Sapphire, was released in Japan on September 16, 2004; it was released in North America on May 1, 2005; Australia on June 9, 2005; and Europe on October 21, 2005. Although the gameplay is as that of Ruby and Sapphire, Emerald introduces new features. The plot is modified; both Team Magma and Aqua are villains who are locked in a constant gang war and awaken Groudon and Kyogre, respectively. When the two legendary Pokémon begin to battle each other, the protagonist must unleash the legendary Pokémon Rayquaza (pictured on the box cover) to calm them. Some of the game mechanics are changed as well. Though double battles were clearly marked in Ruby and Sapphire, in Emerald, two separate trainers might unite to battle as a pair. After the Elite Four is defeated, the player may re-battle Gym Leaders in a double battle if they are called on their PokéNav. Also, Pokémon sprites are animated in battle like they were in Pokémon Crystal. Probably the most significant addition is the Battle Frontier, an expanded version of the Battle Tower in Ruby and Sapphire. Another change made in Emerald is the addition of Team Magma's base on the side of Mt. Chimney; moreover, the legendary Pokémon Groudon is found here, rather than in the Cave of Origin. Even though the locations of the legendary Pokémon are different, Team Magma still makes the mistake of taking the blue orb to Groudon, while Team Aqua still makes the mistake of taking the red orb to Kyogre. A new character named Scott is also introduced in this game. Unknown to the player, he is the creator of the Battle Frontier. He follows the player throughout the game, watching them battle each Gym Leader and even meeting up with them when they get to the Battle Frontier. Emerald has been generally well received. The game has an aggregate rating of 77% on Game Rankings. Gamespot gave it a 7.5 out of 10; IGN gave it an "Impressive" rating of 8.0 out of a possible 10. Eurogamer, however, gave Emerald a score of 6 out of 10. Though it praised Emerald for looking better than either Ruby or Sapphire and for having harder and longer gameplay, it criticized the game for not even being a "half changed update ... but more of a director's cut". Emerald was the second best-selling game in the United States of 2005; it sold 6.32 million copies, making it the third-best selling game for the Game Boy Advance. In November 2005, Nintendo Power erroneously reported that "Total sales Pokémon Emerald would exceed the value of an actual emerald the size of Neptune." In 2011, it was reported that the game was still selling in Japan in 2010 with approximately 7,724 sold that year. Playthrough The Game Grumps choose the male protagonist and named him "Fuck, I". Jon and Arin both play sometimes. They play the game using the Nintendo GameCube's Game Boy Player. All of their Pokémon have a funny nickname, with the exception of their first Lotad, which they forgot to name, and therefore placed in storage. The playthrough consists of many episodes in which the Game Grumps do not even make progress, sometimes even backtracking. They often run into trouble due to not having trained many of their Pokémon. Progression in this game has been stopped presumably due to the game's slow nature. The game has been picked back up once before being stopped again. In Sea of Tears both Grumps said they would like to start up the series again. Fuck, I's Pokémon * Soon? (Torchic, ♂, Level 19) * (Poochyena, ♀, Level 11) * (Lotad♀ → Lombre, ♀, Level 16) * (Slakoth, ♀, Level 7) * Compmsgcii (Shroomish, ♂, Level 10) * (Nincada, ♀, Level 7) In storage * nooooooooo (Zigzagoon, ♀, Level 5) * Lotad (♂, Level 4) Recurring discussions The main conversion the Game Grumps have in this game involves Arin's love for Pokémon, and him trying to explain to Jon why Pokémon is so great. Jon thinks Pokémon is tedious and the same game over and over. Although Arin does agree, saying how it essentially a kids game, he notes how the metagame is extremely competitive and strategic. As Jon knows less about Pokémon, Arin tries to tell him about the game mechanics. Ironically, Arin is often incorrect about the things he says. Another common conversation is about how trainers force the player to battle them, and it is impossible to decline. When given the option to name something, they usually name it something funny. The Game Grumps laugh a lot at how the trainer's name, Fuck, I, fits into sentences ("Fuck, I won the battle!"). Their Lotad, GeorgLopez, has been the source of many Hispanic jokes. Arin often comments on how hot he thinks May is. Jon always calls Whismur by a completely random name. The topic of how long the playthrough will be is sometimes brought up. Jon doesn't want Soon? to evolve much to Arin's (and the audience's) dismay simply because he thinks Torchic is cute and its evolved forms are ugly. }} Trivia * Pokémon Emerald is the first game played by the Game Grumps for a portable console, in this case being the Game Boy Advance. However, they played it using a console add-on device, in this case a Game Boy Player. * At its time, this was the series with the highest episode count from October 2, 2012 (when it surpassed Mega Man 7's 18 episode count) to October 13, 2012 (when it was surpassed by Banjo Kazooie, ending with 23 episodes. As Game Grumps became a continuing series, several other games have surpassed or tied Banjo's 23 episode count). ** Sonic '06 used to be the series with the highest number of episodes with 108, but was surpassed by Pokémon FireRed February 9, 2015. *This game is one of several games that have at least 20 episodes on Game Grumps. Category:Games Category:GBA Games * Category:Game Freak Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Game Grumps Games